During assembly of complex structures, a large number of fasteners may be utilized to assemble various subassemblies thereof and/or to operatively attach two or more subassemblies together to form and/or define the complex structure. Historically, installation of these fasteners has proceeded sequentially, with a technician installing a first fastener at a first predetermined fastener location and tightening the first fastener to a predetermined torque before proceeding to install a subsequent fastener at a subsequent predetermined fastener location. This process may be repeated hundreds, or even thousands, of times and may be quite time-consuming. In addition, and in certain applications, such as when the structures include aircraft, fastener installation may be spatially constrained and/or ergonomically challenging, making it difficult for the technician to install certain fasteners. In addition, loss of fasteners within the aircraft may be unacceptable. Thus, the technician may be required to search for, and find, any dropped fastener before proceeding to install the subsequent fastener. Thus, there exists a need for fastener alignment tools and methods of utilizing the same.